I Truly Love Him
by Creative Writer 2000
Summary: Ash and Gary are in love. But their love is secret... until they're found out. How will Delia and Professor Oak take the news?


Me again. My second fic. If you don't like PalletShipping, this isn't for you. I hope you like it. I've tried to be fair with my portrayal of a gay relationship, and don't cause any offense.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I _clearly_ don't own Pokémon, or I wouldn't be doing _fan_fics, would I?

I Truly Love Him

Gary woke up to the sensation of a warm, pleasant breeze on the nape of his neck. But, although the breeze awoke him, he didn't feel like opening his eyes. He didn't need to. He knew _exactly_ where he was. In his boyfriend's bedroom. More specifically, in his boyfriend's bed, in his boyfriend's bedroom. In his boyfriend's _arms_, in his boyfriend's bed, in his boyfriend's bedroom. He turned around in his lover's arms, so he was now facing him, and snuggled a little deeper into the boy's chest. He breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. He always smelt so good, especially in the mornings. He smelt homely, with a forever-lingering hint of grass smell. He felt the embrace that engulfed his body tighten a smidgeon, accompanied by a soft moan.

"Morning, Gary." Murmured the sweet, soft voice of his life's love. Finally, Gary had the motivation to open his eyelids, so he could look at his lover's face. It was a little blurred, but he could plainly see the boy's chocolate brown eyes burn lovingly into his own, forest shade green, ones. He could also see the famous 'Ketchum Smile'; a smile he had developed, that he would use when he won a battle, or was making a public appearance… or, indeed, when he wanted to melt Gary's heart. And this morning, like all others, was no exception. His heart _always_ melted, when he saw Ash's face. It's just a pity he wasn't in as high definition as he wished he was, nowadays. Gary had, somehow, contracted the need for glasses, or contact lenses, which Ash wasn't a big fan of.

"Morning, sweetheart." Gary greeted back, planting a soft morning kiss on Ash's lips. The taller boy gladly accepted the kiss, and pulled his little lover towards him a bit more. Yes, he's the taller one, now. Ash now towered over Gary by a good head height. He, also, got more muscular, and ultimately, became the seme between the two of them. But, personally, Gary didn't mind. In honesty, he _preferred_ being the uke of the pairing, it was more fun that way. All their lives, since the age of ten, Gary had _always_ been the more dominant of the two. He was always calling Ash names, belittling him, making him upset, and just generally being a total bully to the poor boy. But, ever since Ash returned, after two years of secrecy, he was more confident, more stable, and (just between us) a _lot_ more romantic, with the equipment to match.

The two 17 year olds continued to kiss, allowing themselves to become absorbed into each other as their tongues battled it out in Gary's mouth for dominance. As always, Gary was the runner-up. But that made him a winner, in his eyes, because he loved it when Ash came on top in these kinds of things. They got so absorbed, however, that they fell out the bed, with quite a considerable bump.

"Ouch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm OK. It'll take more than a little knock on the head to put me out of action. But, my back took a fair bit of the brunt from the tumble." Gary rubbed his back where he was, probably, a little bit too far back curved, and smacked first on the wooden floor.

"How about we take this to the beanbag chair?" Ash suggested, as he picked his boyfriend up, in the bridal position. He walked them over to the beanbag chair in the corner of the room, and sat himself down, plonking Gary down on his lap. Over the worst of the bump, Gary starting kissing Ash again, ruffling his hands through Ash's hair. All too soon, however, Ash could hear a set of footsteps ascend the stairs. "Damn." He lightly cursed, pulling his lips away from Gary's. He stood up, very abruptly, causing himself the need to fight a head rush, and stood Gary on his own two feet. The pair only just had enough time to straighten themselves up, and look all innocent, before there was a soft knock at the bedroom door. "It's open." Ash called.

In stepped his mother, Delia Ketchum. She was a little surprised to see Gary Oak in her house, as she hadn't heard anything from Ash about him popping over. Although, that said, she _was_ out quite late last night, so maybe she slept in a bit, and missed his arrival.

"Oh. Hello there, Gary. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Ketchum." Gary greeted her, slightly nervously. Thank goodness the boys had slept in their day clothes, or he'd be even _more_ nervous right now. "I, um… I left my hand-top computer here a day or two ago. Thanks for giving it back to me, Ash. I guess I'll be on my way. See ya later." He hurried himself out of the house, completely ignoring the fact that he still didn't have his glasses, which were left on Ash's bedside table.

"Hey, Gary." His sister called as he entered the house. He made his way to his room.

"Morning, Leaf." He called as he ascended the stairs. When he was in his room, trying to remember where he put his flipping contacts _this_ time, he was suddenly glomped from behind. The culprit of the glomp was, of course, Leaf. She was the same age as Gary, and wore a red skirt that barely stretched to halfway down her thighs, a blue vest top and her iconic white hat. Gary managed to wriggle his way out of her arms, and turned to face her. As soon as she saw his front, she gasped with delight.

"Oh, wow, Gary. Where'd you get that hickey?" Gary's eyes shot wide open in surprise and horror.

"Wh-what?"

"Who gave you that hickey? It's _massive_."

"N-no one!" Gary scrambled, in a futile attempt, to cover the hickey with his shirt collar. Sure enough, it was too big to be covered. "I didn't have my glasses, or any contact lenses, so I walked into a lamp post." He found his contacts. In the top drawer of his bedside table. He popped them in, only to see Leaf's mocking face of disbelief at his statement.

"You may be a little bit blind, Gary, but not even _you_ are _that_ stupid. Come on. Tell me, please?" She, practically, _begged_ him. "I promise I won't tell. I'd never try to embarrass you, brother."

"You're not my _true_ sister, Leaf. I don't have to tell you if I don't want to."

True, Leaf Oak wasn't, really, Gary's sister. Not biologically, anyway. Not long after Gary had gone out travelling, at the age of 10, there was a knock at Professor Oak's lab. When he answered the door, there was this young, very timid looking girl standing in the porch. It was pouring with rain and the poor young thing was soaked. She handed him a note which read; 'This is Leaf. She has no family. I rescued her two days ago, and I could only think of one place for her to learn to trust people and Pokémon again. Please, can you take care of her from now on, Sam? Kind regards… S.K.' Professor Oak never learned who S.K _really_ was, but he had an idea _who_ it may have been. And then… why _him_? Why did _he_ have to give this girl a home? He had no problems with it… but he's an old man, and people may wonder why he has a 10 year old daughter. And then, that'd, technically, make her Gary's auntie, because the professor was Gary's grandfather. It'd be a bit confusing, for the first few months if not indefinitely. But, he took the young girl in, and started to rehabilitate her fears of Pokémon and people. Gary and she didn't always get on, despite her best efforts, but Gary slowly warmed to her. But, he would still be a little touchy over some subjects. Like; 'Oh, who gave you that hickey, Gary?', for a start.

"OK, OK. I was only asking a question." Leaf finally conceded, pouting like a stroppy child.

"Well, I don't have anyone, Leaf. And even if I did, I'd need time before I told anyone; it's not just _you_, I promise, sis." He walked over to her, and gave her a little hug, to show that he wasn't just being mean to her. "But I need to get changed. I've have a long week."

"OK, then Gazza." Leaf beamed, running out the room before Gary could rant and rave at her for using that nickname. He _hated_ it, which was why she'd use it. She didn't use it often, but it was fun, for her, when she did. Once Gary was done changing, he went downstairs. He found a note on the table from Leaf. It said thusly; 'I've gone shopping in Viridian City. Gramps is working at the lab. Enjoy your day, bro. Maybe you can go see the culprit for your love bite. ;P' That _really_ touched a nerve. She's was a cheeky little noo-noo at times. But, hey, he loved her, whether he liked to admit it or not. Having the empty house all to himself sounded a bit too boring for Gary's liking. So he decided to pop back round to the Ketchum residence.

"Oh, hello, Gary. Back so soon?" Delia greeted Gary on his return.

"Yeah. No one's home. Ash in?"

"He's in his room, at present. He's preparing for his return to Unova." Gary made his way to Ash's bedroom, seeing him pack some of his belongings into his backpack as he reached the doorway. Propped up against the backpack was a spherical picture frame, made to look like a pokéball, with a picture of Ash and Gary at the Pleasure Beach in Cerulean. That was their first date, 6 months ago.

"Going back to Unova, eh?" Gary asked from the archway of the door. Ash looked up from his packing, and smiled when he saw Gary's face, seeming to ignore the look of mild hurt on his face.

"I know, Gary. I know. We've only been dating for half a year, and I'm packing for adventure again, and I apologise of that, sweetpea. But… you know me. I _still_ have my 10 year old dream. And I've _got_ to work towards it. I know you'd come with me, if you didn't work, but… heigh-ho."

"Who's going with you?"

"May and Tracey volunteered to accompany me this time around. Maybe the gym leaders will be a bit harder this time around."

"Ash… I wish I could come with you."

"I know, Gary." Ash made his way over to the heartbroken lad, and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his cheek. "But I'll be back before you know it, babe. I promise, I _will_ return. Ketchum promise." He flicked the chestnut-haired cutie a sweet smile, and Gary couldn't help but follow suit. The pair kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

"Ash… I just want to remind you about… WHAT THE…!" Delia had only come upstairs to remind Ash to pack his X-transceiver, so she could stay in touch with him. The sight that greeted her was… surprising, to use an understatement. The boys let go of each other, and blushed furiously.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' Ash cursed in his head. "Mum. Why didn't you knock?" He asked, outwardly.

"The door was open. You two were…" She couldn't say what they were doing. She was too shocked.

"Mum, please. I'm begging you. Hear me out, please." Ash pleaded, tears burning away at his eyes like bitter acid.

"I'm calling Professor Oak." She left the room, expressionlessly.

"Bugger." Gary swore under his breath, but just loud enough for Ash to hear him. He gloved his hand around Gary's.

"My sentiments exactly." Ash agreed, as he rested his head into Gary's hair.

Professor Oak was there pretty fast. Although, the lab was only a 15 minutes' cycle from the Ketchum's, so he wasn't going to dilly dally on the way. Delia and the professor sat in separate armchairs in the living room, while Ash and Gary sat side by side on the couch, Gary clinging desperately onto Ash's hand, as if he was afraid of floating away if he let go.

"How long's this been going on?" Asked Delia, her face unreadable.

"We've been a couple for 6 months now." Ash explained. "We met up in the mountain ranges around Mt. Silver. One thing led to another and…" He trailed off.

"Do you mean that you two actually…" Professor Oak didn't feel the need to end the sentence.

"No. Of course not, Gramps. Not _that_ far." Gary protested. 'Yet.' He thought to himself, as he bowed his head in shame and fear again.

"You know, Gary, you're that _last_ person I'd have expected to be snogging my son." Delia's tone sounded harsh. A little harsher than she wanted.

"Mum. I love him. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Well, you know… you might just be confused or…"

"I'm not!" Ash almost screamed. "Gary confessed that he loved me when we were 15. _That's_ when I felt confused. Remember when I ran away? I went for a year and a half, travelling. Trying to find myself. 6 months ago, Gary and I crossed paths again. I realised that I loved him. I confessed, we got together, and we started dating. And I've never been happier since."

Delia had to confess, Ash _had_ been smiling more often than ever before. But this was just too much to take in, in such a short space of time. Gary, meanwhile, had been sitting still and quiet, guilt bubbling away inside him.

"Mum. You've always taught me to accept others, no matter what. And now that I've revealed that I love a guy, you don't accept your own son?" Delia was shocked upon hearing this. Gary couldn't take it anymore.

"Mrs. Ketchum… if you have a problem with Ash and I dating, then I'll just stay away from him. As much as it'll hurt me, I'll get out of his life." Ash's heart snapped. How could Gary say that? Was this even Gary? _His_ Gary? The strong-willed, hot-headed, fiery-hearted lad that loved with his whole heart? He'd _never_ say something like that, he'd fight back.

"No!" Ash screamed, as he knelt in front of Gary. His eyes burned from the tears that pooled in his tear ducts. He looked at his boyfriend with the kind of eyes a puppy in the pound would give when begging not to be put down. "Gary, you can't. Please, babe. I love you. I need you. I need you more than I need my next breath. If you leave me, I'll never breathe again, until you come back to me." Tears streamed down his handsome face. Gary was shocked by this. Ash's statement was so stupid, but at the same time… so sweet. He locked the boy in a hug, strong enough to choke an Ursaring, weeping into his shoulder. All Ash could do was shush the weeping researcher, rubbing his back, and stroking his hair, whispering things like 'It's OK', 'I'm here' and 'There, there, sweetie'. Delia was taken by immense guilt. How dare she? How _dare_ she say things like that about her son (to his _face_, no less)? It was true that she _always_ taught him to never alienate anyone, no matter what. But how could she be so hypocritical when it came to her own little boy? He's 17 now, so he can make his own choices. After that display of blatant love, she started to snivel.

"Ash." Everyone calmed down, and looked at her. She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, baby. I just… I was just so confused." She started to cry.

"Mum." Ash stood up from Gary, and walked towards his mother, arms open, offering her a hug. She straightened out her dress, and indicated to him to sit down, so she could accept the hug. Ash sat himself, carefully, on her knee, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "It's OK, mum. I'm sorry I was so harsh to you."

"No. No, _I'm_ sorry, Ash. If Gary _truly_ makes you happy, then you have as much right to love him as if you loved a girl. If you're happy, _I'm_ happy."

"And I had no problem at all, boys." Piped up Professor Oak. "To be honest, I did suspect Gary was gay, and I have no issues whatsoever. You two are _made_ for each other.

"Thanks, Gramps." Gary rushed over to Professor Oak, and embraced him in a hug. Ash turned round to face the professor, and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks, professor." The Pokémon Professor continued to hug Gary with his right arm, offering his left one to Ash.

"Call me 'Grandpa', Ash. You're practically family, anyway." Ash made his way over to Professor Oak, and accepted the hug.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Ash was done packing, and was ready to meet Tracey and May at the airport. He gave Gary a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"You be careful, Ashy-boy." Gary whispered into his lover's ear.

"Been a while since you called me that."

"Yeah. Well… I thought I should use it affectionately, now. Rather than to make you tick."

"Thanks, baby."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"And I you."

"What if your friends find out about me and you? What'll they say?"

"Gary, don't worry. You know what they say; 'Family's always the hardest to tell'."

"Yeah, you're right." There was a peaceful silence between the boys. Ash turned to his backpack.

"Ready, Pikachu?"  
>"Pikachu." Said the little yellow mouse, as he popped his head up from inside the sack. With a final kiss, Ash and Gary parted ways. Finally, they'd told Ash's mum, and Gary's grandpa about their relationship, if not how they wanted to. But the worst part was over for now. There'd be a few choppy waters here and there again, of course. Friends, further family, society. But, as they say; 'The best way to cross a bridge… is to only cross it once you get there'.<p> 


End file.
